


The burning lovers

by TWINFUSION



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWINFUSION/pseuds/TWINFUSION
Summary: Two operatives who met in the past meet for another op. The two do like each other indeed but it's just they don't know how to make the first move to the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm TWINFUSION and welcome to my first rainbow six siege fanfiction ship. This is between Hibana and Thermite because I play both in the game and I think they would make a great couple.

12:00am Hereford base  
Thermite is woken up due to stress of being the leader of his squad. When he was put onto mission crisis the white mask were showing up everywhere from France to England. The only thing on Thermites mind was a break. He leaves his room and heads downstairs to the Coffee machine. 

He reaches the machine and starts to pour himself a glass. He was thinking of an upcoming mission. Mission Crisis. He and a few others are placed in a squad to defeat the White mask terrorist group who took control of a civilian house. He's been stressing about it for days. Out of nowhere he hears someone's footsteps. 

“What are you doing up so early Jordan”? It's Yumiko Imagawa or callsign as Hibana. “No, no it's nothing I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.” “Go back to bed Yumiko, get some rest”. “I'm not getting any sleep until you do”. Says the S.A.T operator. “Just go to sleep I'll be fine”. Thermite says with a smile. Imagawa grabs him by the arm and takes him to his room. “Go back to bed, we have training tomorrow”. “Fine OK I'll try and sleep again”. “Thank you, now goodnight Jordan see you in the morning”. Hibana says that with a smile. “You too”.

3:00am Hereford base  
Jordan wakes up to start his daily exercise. He puts on his tank top and shorts with his running shoes and starts exercising. He starts with push-ups then to sit-ups. Then at 3:30 he runs around the base. Around 4:30 he heads inside. Turns on his shower and cleanse himself from all the Sweat. For a 36 year old he still had it. He gets out and puts his uniform on and goes downstairs. There he sees his fellow ops watching the morning news at 5:00.

Hibana slowly walking behind him catches up and starts to talk with him. “So did you get some sleep”? “Only two hours then got up at 3:00 to exercise”. “Well we have training and I need your head in the game”. “The operation is only a couple days away”. “Well I'm ready then”. “Good, now let's grab something to eat, I'm hungry”. Jordan thinks to himself and says “yeah I can go for a bite”.  
So the two of them walk out to the mess hall. 

As they approach a table they sit and start to talk. “So what was up with you last night Trace”. “Honestly I am stressed out about our upcoming mission”. “Ah yes operation Crisis this is going to be one of the biggest missions we have done yet”. “So why stress about it though”. “Because Yumiko I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt”. Hibana blushes crimson red all over her face. “I don't want to lose any of you guys, especially you”. Her bright red cheeks start to get hot. “Oh Trace you don't have to worry about me”. “Well you know I will”. “On that mission its life or death, these guys mean business Yumiko”. She looks at him with a smile. “I've got your six Jordan”. “And I've got yours Yumiko”. They look at each other and give each other a quick hug. As they stop hugging Jordan is called to Six’s room. “Looks like I have to go”. “Catch you later Yumiko”. He waves goodbye to her. “Bye Trace, see you later”. 

Later

10:00am Mission briefing  
“Alright team we are going to hunt down a Jeremiah Alvarez”. He is a dealer in arms, drugs, and a leader of the American white mask”. Jackal we will need you to locate and find Alvarez, Thermite you will take command once you arrive over there, Glaz you will provide overwatch, IQ you will look for anything electrical and Hibana we need you for any breaches necessary, also you and Jordan here will be going undercover. You two will have a dinner with Jeremiah and talk about the weapons and drugs he has”. Says Thatcher the old vet. “Yes sir”. “Affirmative”. The two say. “Briefing adjourned”.

“So were going to be undercover”. Jordan says to Imagawa. “This will be great, I'll start preparing now”. 

Operation Crisis 2:00am  
The next day  
Alrighty team when Jordan and Imagawa are done with the undercover part of the mission you three go in and grab what you can from his building undetected. Got it?” They all say “yes sir” and catch a ride on a Toyota Sienna van, that Jackel is driving. With IQ calling shotgun and Glaz in the middle seat Thermite and Hibana take the two seats in the back behind Glaz. Hibana sits next to thermite. “Jordan I haven't had an op in three months, I'm scared”. “Don't worry Yumiko I'll watch your six and I'm here for you whenever you need me”. They look at each other and hold hands during the whole ride.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but sweet so I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

3:00am United States of America California LA  
“OK everybody we took an hour drive so get some sleep in this motel. I'll take Hibana, Jackel your with Glaz, and IQ cause this is all I can afford for now.” “Understood”.  
Glaz walks to IQ you think their going to do it in there”? “I don't know for sure but let's just give them some time alone, they both look like they could use it”. “Come on you two let's go”. Tells Jackel. 

“I need to sleep”. “Get some sleep Trace, your going to need it”. There is a silence between the two. “Yumiko there's something I need to tell you”. “What is it, you can tell me anything”. “I like you Yumiko, I really like you”. Hibana is as red a crimic crystle. “I like you too Jordan, no let me rephrase that. I love you Jordan”. “I love you too Yumiko, the two get closer and closer as their lips touch. And soon enough they fall asleep together. 

As for the other three operators they all fell asleep IQ and Jackel on one bed and Glaz on the other. Everyone is asleep and they all drift into their dreams. IQ dreams about puppies and kittens, Glaz dreams about art and what he loves drawing and painting. And Jackal is dreaming about finding who murdered his brother. In the other room both Hibana and Thermite are dreaming the same dream. Just the two of them being together one day with their own family. And what it would be like. 

10:00am A motel in California LA  
Thermite wakes up. Hibana as well  
“good morning sunshine”. “Morning sweet heart”. “I'll be back I'm going to shower”. “Mind if I join”? She blushes without hesitation. “If you want”. Thermite is bright red. The two begin to shower together. They clean each others body and start to kiss passionately. After the shower the two put on their clothes that they are going to wear to the dinner with Jeremiah. 

The two kiss and walk up to IQ’s motel with Jackel and Glaz still asleep Monika answers the door.   
“Hey morning you two”. “Hey Monika” Imagawa answers happily. “Well you two seem extra happy today. What's up”. Thermite tells her “wake up the boys and tell them to get ready for our briefing”.”yes sir I will”.  
The two walk back to their room and talk. 

“So after this mission is over wanna go out”. “Jordan I would love too”. But first we must complete our mission and six must not know about this”. “Agreed the last thing we need is our boss to know were a thing”. Hibana laughs “haha”. “Don't you worry Trace I will never leave you”. “thank you Yumiko”. The two hug and kiss until they hear a knock on the door. It's Jackel, IQ, and Glaz. 

3:00pm a motel in California LA  
It's been hours after the briefing. And the two undercover ops are getting ready for their dinner with the white mask leader. Thermite is dressed in black tux and Hibana is wearing a red dress with black heels and her hair in a ponytail. The place they are going to is very Fancy and elegant. They will meet Jeremiah there in 0100 hours. So one hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I try and put a lot of time and effort into these readings for you guys.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thermite and Hibana go undercover to gain some info from the evil Jeremiah. But what happens next is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking on this. This is the third chapter out of the five. I'm trying to find more time to make more for you guys the fans.

7:30pm Tom Buffet  
The time has come for the two lovers to meet this vicious man. 

"You ready babe"? "You know it Tracey".  
The two lovers move their way inside the buffet and dinner tables. They check in for their reservation and find the criminal mastermind himself Jeremiah Alvarez sitting in a chair waiting for the two. 

"Ah mister and misses Calimary. How nice of you two to come by".  
"Yes hello mister Alavrez I am Jordan Calimary and meet my wife Yumiko Calimary". "Hi". "Let us get down to business shall we". Thermite scans the room and sees many men with handguns in their holsters sitting with their wives drinking and eating. "Yes let's get down to business".

"So we have the money you asked for your weapons and drugs". "Ah yes mister Calimary". "I have three groups of henchmen who work for me". "Don't tell anyone this or I will have you killed". "I have 100 scots equipped with barret 50 cali rifles. Three hundred men armed scouts assault rifles and smgs. And 50 henchmen with lmgs. 150 of all these henchmen protect me and my base of operation and drugs". 

"Amazing". Thermite sarcastically says. "You are well organized Mr.Alvarez". Hibana says. "Why thank you my lady. And I must say you are quit charming". "Why thank you Mr.Alvarez but I'm taken". She says with a chuckle. "Oh I see, I see indeed". "Waiter bring my two fine friends here a drink". "Oh no we don't drink often". Thermite explains. "Oh but I insist you do". "Everybody raise a glass". He yells. "To our new partners". Everybody looks at Thermite and Hibana and yell "To our new partners". Everybody laughs and goes back to drink. 

Secretly IQ, Jackel, and Glaz are nearing Jeremiah house. They are waiting for the all clear from Thermite to move in and see what they can find.

Meanwhile at the party Jeremiah slips a sleeping powder in Thermites drink. He hands them their glasses. "To new friends". Thermite and Hibana raise their glasses. They all drink. "Whoa that is strong alcohol". Thermite says. "I'll be right back I'm going to wash the taste of it out of my mouth". "Not much of a drinker is he"? "No, alcohol isn't his favourite drink in the world". "How about you and me blow this place and go to my place Yumiko". The evil criminal asked her. "I would never betray my husband". "No were going to discuss matters of the deal there". "I'm sorry Jeremiah but it's still a no". "Well if your going to be like that, you give me no choice".

He grabs her by the arm and runs off with her. "Boys deal with our new friend while I have some fun at home with his wife". "Yes sir". "Get your hands off me Jeremiah". He ties her up and shuts her mouth with Duck tape. "Your going to make the perfect hostage in my new deal". He laughs maniacally and drives to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter of "The burning lovers". If you have any questions for me or you just want to chat you can email me twinfusionuk@gmail.com or follow me @twinfusion1 on Twitter.


	4. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibana is MIA. Thermite is about to get beat up by many men, and the rest of the team is awaiting signal. Because of the new events two New operators are joined in the fight. But these two are also in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter really interest you guys. Thanks for taking your time out of your day to read it and may God bless you all.

Tom Beffet California  
8:00 pm

Thermite is washing his face off and spitting water out of his mouth to get the taste of wine out of his mouth. Two big men walk up to Thermite. One armed with a gun another armed with a knife. 

They enter the bathroom and approach Thermite

"Hey you in the tux come here". "What's up fellas". "You are now an enemy of Jeremiah Alvarez. For this your wife will be held hostage and today will be the last day you'll live ever again".

Immediately one guy grabs his knife and lunges forward towards Thermite to jab him. But with a quick swipe to the left Thermite dodges the blade. Instead he bends his arm and grabs the knife out of his hand. Stabs him with his own knife. The other grabs his gun and opens fire. At point blank range Thrrmite is hit. Luckily the pistol had a silencer. So no one heard it but Thermite was hit. He headbutts the man and causes him to stumble and fall. Thermite geabs his gun and takes the shot. In an act of self defense Thermite kills two white mask operatives. 

"Ahhh this hurts. I have to find Yumiko soon and fast. But first I have to deal with this bullet".

Thermite gets his phone and calls his team. "Hello anyone there?" "Yes my amigo, do you want us to move on position"? "No, just infiltrate the area and then come back. Do I make myself clear". "Yes sir Jordan. We will be home in an hour". 

Thermite calls Hereford base. 

"Mike (Thatcher) this is Thermite do you read me"? "Load and clear mate, how's the mission coming along"? "Not good. Jeremiah double crossed us and took Yumiko as hostage. And he got his men to attack me and now I'm hurt with a bullet to the shoulder". "Oi mate that's not good at all. I'll send two operators to your location. I'll send Craig (Blackbeard) and Tina (Frost). Good luck out there mate". 'Thanks Mike, I'll contact you when the mission is over". "Thermite out".

10:00pm Motel in California  
Knock, knock, knock  
"Come in". "Hey Amigo". Gasp "you've been shot amigo, let us help you. Glaz get dome alcohol wipes, IQ get my some pliers. Were going to clean the wound first, then I'm going to extract it out of you".

Ten minutes later.

"Oi Amigo are you OK"? "Yeah, thanks you guys. That hurt a lot and I lost some blood. Also I need to tell you something. We've been double crossed but Jeremiah. He took Hibana as hostage and his henchmen went after me to kill me. So were getting some back up in three hours. It's a two hour helicopter flight from Hereford to the state. Then it's another hour drive. Then they arrive here to our motel. So get some sleep all of you and if you hear knocking on your door, it might be Craig and Tina. "Yes sir". They all say. 

March 26 2018 2:00am  
Knock, knock, knock. Door opens.  
"Hey Craig and Tina your finally here, welcome". "Morning Jordan, sorry to wake you". "No, no your fine". "Mike updated us with everything, and were sorry". Frost speaks. "Yeah sorry Jordan, we will find her". The two kiss. Tina lives that long Beard of Craig's. "You won't tell anyone about this will you"? "No your secrets safe with me". "Get some sleep you two. You guys take that bed. "Goodnight you two". "You too pal".

6:00am briefing  
"Almighty team. With the help of Craig and Tina we will take control of Jeremiah's house. I believe he will take Yumiko here. And he told me about all the drugs he has stashed here. There are about 150 armed guards and six of us and 151 of them including Jeremiah. Here's the plan. Frost you will place bear traps at three different exits, in case if some back up arrives. Blackbeard you will take point with IQ, and Jackel following you. Glaz you will provide overwatch from a distance. And I will move with Frost and get her traps set up and then we will meet you guys in the building. Everybody understand the plan"?  
"Yes sir". They all say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this amazing chapter. Pretty soon I'll have a friend be my Co editor for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great rest of your day and night. God bless you.


	5. New Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets two more operators on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on this, I really hope you enjoy.

Thermite gets a call from Thatcher. 

"Hey mate I'm sending two more operators as back up in case you need it. It will be Buck and Caveria."

"Hey the more help the better. Thanks for letting me know man."

"Its no problem mate. Good luck. Thatcher out."

"Alrighty people change of plans."

*Everyone looks at him*

"This rescue, search and siege mission is getting two more allies. Buck and Caveria."

*Iq smiles* "Oh Taina is coming? No way that's so cool!!! 

"Nice to see my amigo Sebastien join us."

"Good to see were getting more help. The more help the better." Say's Blackbeard

"Alrighty team when those two arrive we will go on with the mission."

6 hours go by and the two finally arrive. The time for action is now. Thermite and the team dive to Jeremiah's place. Stopping 20 klicks away from the house the team gets out and move on foot.

The time for action is now. The team readies and starts to move on the enemies position. Remember the plan is Glaz watches from a distance and picks off guards or reinforcements one by one. Frost places her traps in different spots for those reinforcements to step in and die. Thermite takes command. Blackbeard takes point. Iq finds electronics to destroy and Jackel looks for Jeremiah and Hibana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had classes to do. But I did pass em all. Now that I'm on summer break I can now create more chapters for you guys.


	6. Her thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibana's thoughts are running through her head all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for tuning in. This is my next chaprter of the burning lovers.

Hibana has been there for three to four days now. Locked up in Jerimiahs HQ. A small home in California. The team moves onto their position.

Hibana thinks to herself. Picture this in your head.

She pictures Thermite and her with their own family. Three adorable little kids playing outside as the two kiss. She thinks about how Thermite would plan to attack the HQ.

Jeremiah enters her room

"So you've been here for three days. I don't think your friends are coming to rescue you. I think they are just leaving you behind. Don't worry I'm either A going to rape you. Or B sell you for money."

She looks at him in disbelief. 

"I hate you." She spits on him. 

"Ok you dirty hoe. Let me tell you this. Your husband is dead. My two best henchmen killed him. Now your going to be in a world of pain."

He smacks Hibana in the face. And kicks her in the stomach. 

"Just quit hoping. Even if your team tries to rescue you, my army of 150 will wipe them out in a snap." Now before I sell you I have to ask you. Are you a virgin?"

She doesn't respond.

"Well before I sell you to my highest bidder I'm going to make you lose your vcard."

He goes up to her and starts to take off her dress.

Hibana struggles to get him away. She kicks him right in the eye. 

"Oww you bitch."

Jeremiah leaves the room to go bandaid his face.

He comes back with a two of his Heckmen and a lot 1911 sidearm.

He points the gun at her. 

"You will join your husband." 

Before he can pull the trigger a massive explosion errupts downstairs.

She knows the sound of that explosion. She knows it's the man she's been waiting for. 

"Looks like I'm being rescued after all."

Jeremiah gives her the bird and rages. And yells.

"All men take care of them now!!!!"


	7. It has to be you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy fire is coming from all sides. There is so much going on who knows what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on another episode of "The Burning Lovers."

It's time for a fight

Thermite and Blackbeard move upstairs taking out three guards. They move in for a breaching and clear. Taking out all the enemy hostiles in every room. Down stairs Frost and Jackel are setting up. Watching the South entrance. IQ and Caveria are outside waiting for enemy reinforcements. 

Buck is alone guarding the garage. As he hears enemy contact, he starts shooting. Throwing two gernades at two different angles. As a few push him, he uses his skeleton key underbarrell shotgun and wipes them out. He loads up for the next fight. While reloading another one pushes him. 

"I'm going to kill you!!!" The terrorist says. 

And Buck snacks him with the but stock of his gun and knocks him out.

Frost and Jackel have enemy company coming towards them. They move into and fight. As planned some reinforcements came in through the doors and hit the welcome mats. IQ and Caveria move in on another squad of reinforcements. IQ killing two and Caveria killing three. They take their comms with them to listen for the enemy plans. 

"Friendly Reinforcements are climbing to the second floor using the ladders near the back lawn."

"Well let's let Glaz know he has company." 

Glaz stationed on top on some hill further away from the house but not to far. He currently waiting patiently for the enemy to come.

"Glaz enemy contact incoming". IQ tells him.

"I see em." 

"Get going, climb that ladder. The boss says these guys are really in for it now." 

*Shot* *Shot* *Shot*

The three of them fall to the ground blood splatter on the ladder. He smiles.

"Too easy."

*Boom*!!!!

His claymore goes off behind him with one lifeless body. It was a scout coming up to knife him. 

"Haha you need to pay attention to details."

"Our Reinforcements are thining sir. What do we do?"

Alvarez grabs his radio and responds.

"Tell them to hold off at our stronghold. I'm leaving." 

A door opens. It's the room to Hibana.

"Come here you."

Alvarez violently grabs Hibana and points a gun to her head. As this happens there's a loud ringing noise and a bright blast goes off. On the other side is the entire team ready to jump Alvarez. 

Thermite breaks the silence.

"Hey Yumiko, are you alright? Did he hurt you?

She responds

"Jordan, I knew you would come to my rescue!"

"Let her go Jerimiah!"

"Never!!! You people have ruined everything. My men, most of them died to you scum."

"Drop the gun now!!!!"

*The gun drops*

Thermite goes to Arrest Jerimiah.

Out of no where Jerimiah grabs a knife and goes to stab Hibana but Thermite grabs her, and kisses her on the lips before a knife is stabbed in his back. 

She is then pushed to the ground as the knife is being jabbed into Thermites back. His team grabs Alvarez off of him and subdue him.

She looks at what is happening and cannot process what is going on. She starts to cry as the knife is inched in his body. Inch after inch deep into his skin.

"Owwwwww it hurts. It hurts a lot. Somebody get that man out of here."

Thermite falls to the floor and immediately blacks out. Jackel and Buck perform first aid right away. Caveria, IQ and Glaz drive Alvarez away from his headquarters. IQ calls in and tell Thatcher that they have him.

"Mike, it's Monica. We have Alvarez. Bring a chopper ten klicks North of his headquarters."

"Roger that Monica. ETA 36 minutes. I'll have Jager fly as fast as he can."

"Alrighty team, we have Alvarez I repeat, we have Alvarez. Jager, Rook and Doc I'm going to need you three. Jager you fly the helicopter as fast as you can, Rook I need you to detain Alvarez with the three of them. And Doc, Jordan is badly injured from a stab to the back."

"Understood!!"

The three of them rush to get ready and take off.

"Alrighty guys, let's bring our team home."

The three of them "Yes Sir!!"

The helicopter arrives after 35 minutes of waiting. Buck and Jackel rush an injured Thermite to the helicopter. They put him on board and Doc starts to operate. Alvarez gets brought aboard in handcuffs and is put into a seat. Sitting on one side IQ and Caveria on the other. Across from him is Glaz. Hibana sits next to Doc operating on Thermite. Frost and Blackbeard sit next to each other and holds hands the entire ride back home.

"Mission Accomplished team."

A joyful Thatcher tells. Alvarez is one of the biggest threats in the white mask terrorist organization. And finally he is going to pay for his crimes.

"Will he be ok?" A concerned Hibana ask Doc.

"He will be fine. I gave him a stim shot to keep his heart pumping. And I will have to stitch back his skin together. Any deeper and he would be a goner." 

The rest of the ride is silent and awkward.

What the team went through was just chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you have a great day or night. Thank you so much for reading it. Sorry I didn't finish it last week. I had a good amount of test to do for my classes. Like and comment if your new here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you like it let me know in the comments and what u would like to see next as well as leave a kudos so I know u want to see more.


End file.
